magnalarpfandomcom-20200215-history
Make Armor
Hammer, then turn. Hammer, then turn. It was a slow, methodical process. But such was armorsmithing. All of blacksmithing, in fact. Metal could take a beating, but here, in the forge, it needed to be molded. Like a child at school. A run started in the metal. An easy fix. A little heat, and the problem seemed to disappear. Gentle. Such is the life of a blacksmith. Hammer, then turn. Hammer, then turn. Make Armor: Craft and Craftables Description and Definitions Armor smithing is about as dull as it sounds. But, it is a vital portion of the crafting community. Imagine walking into a battle with a hundred enemies, all armed to the teeth with sharp pointy sticks. Sure, you can probably block most of them. But the thing about pointy sticks is, it only takes one getting to the just wrong place to kill you. So cover that wrong place with a nice sheet of steel. That you made! Craft per Day This column lists how much craft an armorsmith of a particular level can use to make armor per day. Each line lists the total they can use per day at that level. So a level 1 armorsmith can use 10 craft, and a level 5 armorsmith can use 50. Armor Types Craftable As a character progresses in their career as an armorsmith, they will learn to make bigger and better and more complicated pieces of armor. Every armorsmith starts knowing how to make one type of armor (chosen when they purchase the skill), and as they gain levels, they will periodically gain more (which needs to be chosen when they gain it). A chart of what armor types are available is below: Crafting Armor All in-game craftable objects must be made in their workshop. In this case, armor must be made in a Forge. Forges can be found in-world, or, at a certain level, smiths can open their own. Once in a forge, the player must select what armor template they are going to make, and what upgrades they want to add to it. Then, they must inform Logistics what they are crafting, and spend the required craft. Once the craft is spent and accounted for, the player must spend five minutes per ten craft spend (rounded down, minimum 10 minutes) roleplaying crafting the object in the forge. After that is done, Logistics will log an Item Tag for the object. Adding Upgrades Upgrades are physical additions or variations on the template that make armor more effective in combat. They are varied, and discussed in more detail in their own article. (to be linked) Upgrades can only be added to new armors. Preexisting armors cannot have upgrades applied to them, but they can be recycled and reforged with upgrades, if the smith has the appropriate points. All upgrades take up one or more upgrade slot, of which all armors start with five. Armor Expiration Unlike weapons, armor that has passed its expiration date or duration becomes useless, as though it had been Warped. However, like warped weapons, armor that has passed its expiration date can be reforged for free. Armor with upgrades on it lose the upgrades when reforged after its expiration date, though. Most armor will start with an expiration duration of one month. To repeat: armor past its expiration date conveys no armor points, and no longer counts for craft if recycled. Recycling Armor that is not passed its expiration date can be recycled for up to 70% of its original craft value. Recycling can be done at a forge, regardless of whether or not the armorsmith is a member of the forge. If the armorsmith is not a member of the forge, the recycled craft is lost after the smith leaves the forge. Important Reading * Forge Workshop * Armor Upgrades * Production Upgrade Rules * Armor Components